This invention refers to a pumping device. More practically it refers to an inexpensive, self powered, portable, compact, self priming, positive displacement, mounted and/or unmounted device available to the lawn and garden users to use on existing lawn/garden water hose nozzles or sprayers to apply fertilizers, herbicides and/or pesticides by the use of the garden hose regardless of the hose flow or back pressures. It has been known in the prior art to use Venturi devices to accomplish similar ends but they are limited by back pressure exhibited at the orifice of the Venturi. Back pressure in the Venturi system is caused, among other things, by the length of hose, its size, and the type of nozzle or sprinkler.
I have found that by using the input flow of water into this device that it will pump another substance or substances at the rate proportional to the input fluid flow.